Mister Sun
by kjwzz
Summary: Ohh sun mr golden sun please shine down on me Happy valentine with Kyusung first debut ff of Kazerii saeng "


Hello everybody ini bukan comebacknya saya tapi First debut saeng cantik kesayanganku Kazerii (yenni) .. dia numpang post di accku karena lupa password accnya katanya~

This story is dedicate to : Daddy Kyuhyun and Mommy Yesung and all Kazerii students~

main pair : KYUSUNG

THIS STORY ©® Kazerii and the character of this story own each other~ kkk~

This story from kid song~ Hope you guys enjoy it

Ohh~ sun mr golden sun please shine down on me~

"YAAA! jongwoonie hyung bisakah hyung berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu?" namja bersurai hazel itu meneriaki seseorang yang di panggilnya Jongwoonie

"Waeyo kyunie-ah?" namja manis bersurai hitam itu menanggapi teriakan Kyuhyun sang namja bersurai hazel itu.

"waeyo kau bilang? Hyunggg~ please kau tau kan kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi?" kyuhyuh memutar malas matanya

"Aku suka lagu itu kyunie-ah!" namja manis itu mempout kan bibir

"YAAAA! berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil hyung! Kau bahkan lebih tua 4 tahun dari ku tapii kelakuan mu?!" namja tampan itu mengacak kasar surai hazelnya.

"Huwaahhh~ kyunie jahatt! "

Namja yang di panggil Kyunnie itu menatap punggung hyungnya yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Terlihat raut kesedihan saat kyuhyun melihat Jongwoon yang berlalu. Lagi-lagi dia membuat hyung yang di sayangi ( lebih tepat di cintai )nya itu kembali sedih. Kyuhyun menjambak kecil rambutnya sendiri.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan sebentar namja tampan yang sedang meratapi nasib (?) nya itu.

규예

Kim Jongwoon , namja manis itu terlihat sedang melamun di sudut perpustakaan. Wajahnya kadang terlihat murung kadang pula terlihat tersenyum amat manis. Mari kita lihat apa yang namja manis ini lamunkan.

#Flashback On

Ohh~ mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun please shine down on me

Terlihat seorang namja kecil manis sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman kecil di dekat kompleks rumahnya sambil menyanyikan bait pertama dari sebuah lagu yang terkenal dari serial TV Barney. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat melihat seorang namja kecil lain yang lebih muda darinya sedang duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di dekat danau. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat berkilauan terkena pancaran cahaya mentari sore dari air di danau. "woahhhh~ how shinning he is" pikir Jongwoon. Jongwoon kecil terlihat penasaran dan menghampiri namja tersebut

"Hey" panggil Jongwoon

"Nuguya?" Namja kecil itu menatap Jongwoon dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida, kau?" Jongwoon membalas pertanyaan namja kecil itu sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida"

"ouu~ Hai kyunnie , aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumya?"

"ne aku baru pindah ke tempat ini."

"Mari berteman kyunie-ah" ucap Jongwoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap aneh Jongwoon agak lama, terlihat berpikir sepertinya. Namun tak lama setelah cukup memandangi Jongwoon, Kyuhyun pun menjabat tangan Jongwoon sambil tersenyum kikuk.

#Flashback End

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang, dan berhenti melamun. Kemudian memandang taman melalui jendela di sampingnya. Dia melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya sedang tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon oak di ujung taman. Rambut hazelnya bergerak tertiup angin

"selalu seperti itu" ucap Jongwoon sambil tersenyum manis. Namja manis itu pun kembali hanyut dalam lamunannya.

#Flashback On

Ohh mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun

Please shine down on me

Ohh mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun

Hide behind the tree~

Jongwoon kembali menyanyikan lagu favoritenya tersebut. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di bangku taman dekat danau. Wajah namja tampan itu terlihat sangat sangat tentram saat tertidur. Jongwoon perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memandangi wajah namja tersebut , wajah kyuhyun sangat cute menurut Jongwoon, obsidian caramel yang terkadang menatapnya dingin tapi terkadang pula terlihat playfull,bibirnya yang terkadang memuncul smirk saat melihat Jongwoon, pipi chubby yang selalu mengundang Jongwoon untuk melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Jongwoon melanjutkan lagu favoritenya kembali dengan suara yang lebih kecil sambil tetap memandang Kyuhyun

This little children was asking you

So please come so we can play with you~

Ohh mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun please shine down on me~

"Hyungie~ memang mempunyai suara yang sangat merdu"

Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan blank, namun setelah itu dia kembali dari acara space . "Mianhae Kyunie-ah aku menggangu tidur mu"

"it's okay hyungie, aku suka mendengar suara mu" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Jongwoon

Namja manis itu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat pink yang menghiasi pipinya.

# Flashback Off

규예

"ahh~aku rindu masa-masa itu" Jongwoon terlihat agak sedih saat mengatakan itu.

"Jongwoonie hyung! " namja bersurai hazel itu memanggil kecil namja yang sedang melamun duduk di bangku kosong di depan Jongwoon.

"Kyunie?"

"Hyungie, mianhae karena aku mengatakan itu padamu " Kyuhyun menundukkan rendah kepalanya

"It's okay Kyunie-ah" Jongwoon tersenyum kecil pada Jongwoon.

"aku hanya tidak suka hyung menyanyikan lagu itu karena hyung bukan anak kecil lagi"

"aku sangat menyukai lagu itu Kyu"

"wae hyung? Kau kan sudah tidak pantas lagi menyanyikan lagu itu hyung, itu lagi untuk anak kecil"

"hmm, hyung punya alasan tersendiri kyunie" Jongwoon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"apakah hyung lebih menyukai lagu itu di bandingkan aku? " Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"kkk~ hyung menyukai kalian berdua kyunie"

"Bohong! Hyung kelihatan lebih menyukai lagu itu di bandingkan aku. Saat kecil pun hyung lebih menyanyikan lagu itu saat bermain denganku !"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya

"Yaaaa~ Kyunie jangan seperti itu, hyung menyukai kalian berdua sungguh" Jongwoon berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun, terkadang Jongwoon bingung namja di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti anak kecil saat menyangkut lagu favorite Jongwoon padahal setiap hari dia selalu bersikap dewasa walaupun Kyuhyun lebih muda 4 tahun darinya.

" Bohong!" ujar kyuhyun

"hahh~ baiklah hyung akan menceritakan rahasia mengapa hyung menyukai lagu itu" Jongwoon menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Itu karena kau Kyunie-ah. Hyung merasa kalau kau adalah Mr. Sun bagi hyung. Semenjak pertama kali hyung melihatmu hyung merasa kalau kau seperti Mr. Sun di lagu yang hyung sering nyanyikan" Jongwoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak berani menatap namja yang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau menganggap ku sebagai Mr. Sun hyungie?" terlihat kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

Jongwoon hanya mampu mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Karena hyung sangat menyukai lagu itu berarti hyung jga menyukai ku? Ahh salah maksudku mencintai ku begitu?" smirk itu tetap melekat di wajah namja tampan tersebut.

Jongwoon semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Jongwoon menundukkan kepalanya tersenyum manis, kemudian kyuhyun menarik kecil tangan Jongwoon yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian mengangkat wajah Jongwoon untuk menatap wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat semburat pink bersemu di pipi Jongwoon memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongwoon kemudian menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mengatakan suatu hak yang membuat wajah Jongwoon semakin bersemu.

"saranghae hyungie baby"

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan jarak di antara mereka, bibir tebalnya menempel di bibir cherry Jongwoon. Jongwoon pun memberanikan diri membalas ciuman kyuhyun. Ciuman yang amat manis bukti cinta kedua namja tersebut.

"nado saranghae, my mr. Sun"

규예

Ohh~ mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun

Please shine down on me

Ohh~ mr. Sun sum mr. Golden sun

Hide behind the tree

This little children was asking you

So please come so we can play with you

Ohh mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun

Please shine down on me

Terdengar suara yang sangat merdu di iringi dentum piano di sebuah ruangan musik. Kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok namja manis, namja manis itu menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang berada di depan piano itu, kemudian duduk di bangku di samping namja tersebut.

" kau menyanyikan lagu mr. Sun kyunie-ah?"

"ne hyungie baby~ karena kau menyukai lagu itu maka aku mulai menyukai lagu ini pula" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sambil mengecup pipi namja manis tersebut.

Ohh~ mr. Sun sun mr. Golden sun ^^

THE END -

OTTE? SUCH A CUTE STORY,RIGHT?

HAPPY VALENTINE WITH KYUSUNG .. buat yesung please don't be upset ㅠ.ㅠ

support debut ff saeng ku ini yah dengan reviewnya ..

Mind to Review.. please~~~


End file.
